16 and in love
by xxjimmyxx
Summary: sasuke is 16 and takes his moms old friends daughter to school...lets see if love is in the air.....lol.... its sasuke and sakura.....
1. Chapter 1

"get up Sasuke" he herd is mother yelling from down the stairs. He opened his eyes and looked at his alarm clock. It read 6:20 and he didn't need to be up till 6:30, but he wasn't mad at his mother he was already up, he turned off his alarm clock before it went off. He was always up before he had to be it was something that all great Uchiha's like himself did. When he was getting up he got a wife of his armpits and started to cough.

"man I need a shower" he said to himself as he got up and went to his bath room and took off his pajama pants and turned the water on. After he got out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back into his room and looked through his dresser. He grabbed his favorite pair of boxers and put them on. They were black and silky with the Uchiha symbol on the back. Then he went to his closet and grabbed a hanging pair of pants and put them on. They were tight black jeans with holes in the knees, and then he grabbed his black muscle shirt that showed off his worked out pecks and abs. Then he looked at his alarm clock that read 6:43 and walked down stairs. He walked into the kitchen where his mother was making breakfast.

"Sasuke don't forget to pick up my friends daughter Sakura. " she said sweetly but she knew he had already forgotten even though she had reminded him last night.

"ya ya" he said smiling as he headed for the fridge and right before he grabbed his favorite breakfast he was interrupted by someone speaking to him.

"your not really going to grab a tomato after mother spent all this time making a wonderful breakfast are you?" his big brother Itachi asked.

"um no I was looking for the orange juice" he replied before turning a bright red when his mother looked at him.

"well it's right there on the table" his brother replied smugly.

"oh ah I didn't see it." he said.

"what ever" Itachi said

--

After Breakfast

--

"ok mom I'm leaving" he said waving to his mother before she ran up and hugged him goodbye.

Then he got in his black convertible and drove off. When he finally reached there he seen a very sexy looking pink haired girl. Then he noticed he had a huge boner and tried to get ride of all his dirty thoughts before he pulled up to her house and did.

"Hey I'm Sakura you must be Sasuke" she said so innocently. As soon as she spoke his old friend returned to him in a flash and you could tell she noticed when he got out of the car and she started giggling. He immediately turned around and adjusted himself. Then he walked over to the other side and opened the door for her, normally he wouldn't do that but he instructed her to put her things in the back and she needed to bend over to put it back there. As soon as she turned around he gave her a lecherous smile and shut her door. Then he made his way back over to his side and got in.

_Man I can think of a few things id like to do to her!! _he thought to himself as he drove to school.

She broke the silence by asking him

"do you like my outfit? My mom said it was to reveling" smiling sweetly.

"yes I like it!" he said smiling.

_If anything its reviling way to little for me !! he thought to himself as he started smiling and his little buddy returned to him again. _

"_so what's your school like" she asked_

"_its ok I guess.." he said smiling. And she just giggled._

"_Well were here" he said and the walked in together._


	2. Chapter 2

As Sasuke and Sakura enter their first class they notice everyone staring at them!

"Hey Sasuke!" yelled Yumi! Yet Sasuke just kept walking.

"What the heck is your problem? Why do you keep ignoring me?" she demanded!

"maybe its because you have no friends and your ugly" his long haired friend retorted as everyone in the classroom started laughing! "Cant you see nobody likes you!" Their blonde haired friend laughed! Sasuke smirking walked over near his friends, all still laughing at the girl. But when he motioned for Sakura to join them she turned her head and joined the girl being teased. "What's your friend doing?" the blonde haired boy asked. "Yeah! Where not hanging out with her if she's going to be friends with that loser! "The girl with the brown hair in buns explained. "don't worry ill talk to her!" Sasuke said worried

_Man! She's so hot! And she's nice! _he thought to himself. _For the rest of the class Sakura sat with Yumi and Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes off her. The next few classes passed and he still couldn't shake Sakura out of his head. "well we have English together first hour, we both have math 4th__ hour and z lunch, plus gym 6__th__ hour!" _Sasuke thought to himself.

"Hey Sakura! Over here!" Sasuke said with a smile. But as she skipped across the room he couldn't pull his eyes away from her bouncing chest! So he quickly sat down in his seat before anyone could notice his little friend had returned!

"hey Sasuke!" Sakura said with a smile.

"So… how have your classes been so far?" he asked as he undressed her with his eyes.

"ok I guess." she said. Noticing his hand rush down his pants for a moment. She smirked slightly hoping he didn't realize she seen him adjust himself.

"_oh man! She totally seen me! I'm an idiot!" _he thought sadly.

"ok class quiet! Lets begin today's lesson!" said Mrs. Anko. Class went by quickly and the bell rang!

"so have you made any new friends yet?" he asked her.

"yeah! Well you know Yumi, but in my history class I meet Ino and Sai. I'm eating lunch with the three of them!" she said smiling.

"what? Those losers?" he asked shocked!

"their not losers! Their my friends! At least there not jerks like your friends and apparently you!" she yelled walking away quickly!

_In The Lunch Room_

Sasuke walks in and goes to sit with his friends searching the room for the girl of his dreams! "hey Sasuke!" Neji said as he sat down. "hey" he said.

"I take it you noticed your friend sitting with the nerds!" Naruto said.

"yeah" he said. Sasuke spent all lunch staring at Sakura, watching her eat, and noticing ever little detail about her.

_Sasukes's fifth hour_

"_ok your new friend is definitely a nerd!" Tenten told Sasuke._

"_What ever! It doesn't matter!" he said._

"_well she has gym with us! And at least we get to se her jumping up and down playing volleyball!" Naruto laughed!_

"_yeah that's the only good thing that's going to happen today!" he laughed._


End file.
